Far From Forgiven
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: The Flock tries to kick Max out but instead she kicks them out. Now almost two years later and they're back with a big secret. AU, Wings. Maybe slight Fax, Mylan, Niggy, Mandon  My OC  And more pairings. Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Max's POV**

"Max. Wake up!" My boyfriend shakes me.

"Seven more hours." I mutter sleepily. That's a total Max move.

"You are so difficult," He snickers. "Come on, wake up!"

"You are so deaf." I snap at him.

Suddenly he picks me up, and slams me into the wall. I open my eyes a little. "That's better." He grins at me.

"Put me down!" I groan at him. He had me in the most perverted position in the world. He had me against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist, to keep me from falling, and there was like no space in between us. We were like paper, completely mushed together. If that makes sense.

And I'm pretty sure he mistook that groan as a moan of ecstasy. Pft, pervert.

He started kissing my neck. I'm like half asleep for Christ's sake. This time I do moan. Don't judge, you would too.

I grab his face, and connect my lips to his. I start kissing him fiercely, and he kisses me back with the same passion. Then he sets me down on the bed with him on top of me. I wrap my legs around his waist again, and my hands go up to his neck. I pull him closer to me, if that's possible.

Okay, now I should probably warn you. This isn't Fang. That back standing bastard can go to hell for all I care.

_*Flashback*_

_"Max?" Gazzy calls to me from downstairs. We were currently residing in Boston. We had a house big enough to fit everyone's needs. We wanted a four story house. We wanted the space._

_Why? Because we're eight mutant bird freaks who need space. Not much of an excuse but the Whitecoats didn't have an excuse to experiment on us so who cares?_

_Anyway, I was on the third floor when he called me so I ran all the downstairs panicked because of the tone in his voice._

_"What? What happened? Flyboys? M-Geeks? Erasers? Jeb?" I asked panicked when I finally made it to the bottom._

_"No. We just wanted to talk to you." Gazzy said in a sad tone._

_He reached for my hand and then squeezed it. What's wrong? Gazzy was shaking._

_"Come on." He said sadly._

_We walked into the living room where everyone was looking down sadly. Everyone including Total. Gazzy let go of my hand and went to join the others._

_"Um, guys?" I said uncertainly._

_"Max..." Nudge breathed out my name. I could tell that she was trying not to cry._

_"We don't want you here..." Iggy said quietly._

_"What do you mean?" I asked. Part of my heart fell._

_"We don't need you. You're always treating us like babies. We can do things ourselves too. We don't need you anymore." Nudge said a little angrily._

_"Fine, then I won't treat you guys like that anymore. You don't have to kick me out." I tried to reason with them._

_"No. We don't want you here. Don't you get it?" Angel said looking me in the eye._

_"All of you want me gone?" I asked trying to look into everyone's eyes. They all nodded. Pft, even Dylan and he's supposed to be my perfect other half._

_"I'm not going anywhere." I snapped at them. Now I was angry. They think that after all this time I'm going to just leave peacefully. Not even close._

_They all looked alarm, as if they hadn't thought ahead. Iggy was about to speak but I cut in before he could say anything, "Shut up! I'm not leaving. You think I'm going to leave? No, if you want me out of your flock then you guys leave. I paid for this house, and fuck you cause I'm staying in it. I paid for the food. I paid for the beds and everything. Pack your shit, cause I'm done with you. Ungrateful bastards."_

_I meant every word. I clenched my fist so hard and all I could see was red. Dark red. All of a sudden, I felt heat. I looked down and saw that my hands were on fire. It felt good and I didn't feel any pain._

_Then it started raining outside and lightning struck. The flock looked at me with wide eyes and mouths open. Was I causing this? I hope so. I wanted to scar them for life._

_Next the ground started to shaking and that's when the rage subsided. I didn't want an earthquake messing up this house. It was perfect. I shook my head, and whipped my hands to get rid of the fire. The rain and lightning stopped too._

_"Was that you?" Fang asked me._

_"Get your stuff and leave. Now!" I shouted at them and ignoring Fang's question._

_"Wait, let's talk about this." Fang said putting a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and pushed him away. That's an understatement. I pushed him like you would with a door but he still went flying back like I just punched him. I looked at my hands. What the hell?_

_"Max what the hell was that?" Fang shouted, getting up._

_"I think I just developed a few more powers." I smiled evilly._

_Dylan stepped forward. "Don't come close to me." I warned him._

_He kept going though. I put both of my hands in front of me and instantly a full force field went up around me. Everyone gasped._

_"You have five minutes to get your stuff and get out of my sight." I said coldly at them._

_They all went upstairs to their rooms, and just as I said they were down in five minutes and out the door ten seconds later._

_Never to be seen again. At least I hope._

_*End flashback*_

Yup, that's how it happened. They wanted to be treated their age, so I let them go. They didn't want me. Remember when I said something about people not having an excuse? Yeah well, it's true. We didn't need the house _just_ for space, the Whitecoats didn't _have _to experiment on us, and the Flock had _no reason _to kick me out. They didn't want to be treated like babies?

I never treated them like babies. I kept them in line. I treated them exactly like a mother. Iggy and Gazzy wanted to make and fuse bombs. What would've happened if I had let them? We wouldn't have a house.

Nudge wanted to go to the mall and buy everything. What would've happened if I had let her? We wouldn't have any money.

Angel wanted to be the leader of the flock. What would've happened if I had let her? Who knows what. With her mind control powers? She could do anything.

Total was a good pet. He never gave me trouble, unless he was begging me for food.

Dylan never did anything to me except bug me with the whole 'I'm your perfect other half' thing. Honestly, after a while, I kind of started to believe it. Me and Dylan had gotten super close, you know?

Fang? He was the worst out of the bunch. With his moodiness and the dangerous air around him. He didn't like me hanging out with Dylan so much. But Fang said something to Dylan that made him leave me. So Fang is the reason for both of my relationship fails.

But I'm not going to dwell on that any longer.

I'm here with my new flock, in the same house, with my boyfriend. And you know what? It's Heaven.

Want me to explain? Okay. But there are a lot of parts.

_*Flashback*_

_A week after I kicked them out, I was out flying near the beach. You know minding my own business, just flying, loving the feeling of my wings against the wind. Then I heard a commotion. Yes, from ten hundred feet up in the air, I heard a commotion._

_I swooped down, and found four kids losing a battle against a bunch of Flyboys. There was like only twenty though. Pft, I would've taken them out in less than five minutes with just my fists. But, since I had new powers, I immediately burned them. Like twelve of them were out in seconds, three were badly injured and five seemed to dodge my attack. _

_The five turned to me and started attacking. I burned three of them and used a roundhouse kick on the last two. They were getting weaker. They used to be strong but now? An easy punch to the jaw would knock them out. That's how weak._

_I dusted off my hands and turned to the kids. Two were twins and looked to be about eleven. They had blonde hair that was cutely straightened, blue eyes and a heart shaped face. They had rings on their fingers with an engraving on the front. But it was too small to make out._

_One was about my age, and had black hair. She was staring at me in awe. She was white, but not like ghost white. She had a little tan but then again, it is sunny. She probably just got it. She seemed like a pretty good girl, maybe someone I can trust. But then again, maybe not. She had green eyes and a round shaped face. At first, I guess you don't really notice her beauty but after a while, you see it. I think that's a special power, cause I've never heard of it._

_Last but not least, a guy that looked a year older than me. He had the same hair style as Fang's and that made me wince. But I don't think they saw it. He just had the black hair that was in the same style as Fang's but other than that, there was no resemblance. He was white not olive skinned and for that I was grateful. Anyway, he had on a white short with jeans. Not all black like someone I know. He seemed to be in a happier mood than Fang with his black cloud aura. _

_The guy was actually the first one to speak to me, "Thanks for saving us." And then he smiled at me. On the inside, I was jumping. _

_"No problem. Those Flyboys have been harassing me and my Flock for years, but they're gone and I need to vent my anger out on someone, so I thought why not, you know." I said laughing nervously. _Oh my God, did I just tell him about my Flock leaving me? Bad Max! Bad!

_"Your name's Max?" One of the twin girls asked me. I'm going to call her left twin cause she's on the left._

_"Um, yeah..." I said slowly but cautiously._

_"I can read minds." She explained to me. _

Like a certain back standing traitor I know.

_"Who?" Right twin asked me._

_"We can both read minds." Left twin added._

_"Oh okay. What do you mean, 'who'?" I asked Right twin._

_"You said 'Like a certain back standing traitor I know' after we told you that we can read minds. Who were you talking about?" Right twin explained to me._

_I tensed. _Did she have to bring up the Flock?

_"Who's the Flock?" Left twin asked me._

_I sighed. "They're nobodies." I said coldly._

_They nodded at me. "You guys can stay with me, if you want." I said nicely._

_"That'd be awesome." The guy spoke up again._

_"Yeah, thank you Max!" Left twin grinned at me._

_"Um, if you don't mind me asking... do you guys have wings?"_

_They nodded and shot out their wings. The guy's wings were black _(like Fang's) _but they had spattered patterns of white. Like a bucket of paint had been thrown on his wings. But the patterns were light. The whole thing looked like art._

_The girl's wings were purple. They were like the guy's wings but splashed with red. A dark red. _I'd love to have my wings like that.

_The twin's wings were the same. White with blue. Not spattered or in spots. Kind of hard to tell though._

_"Cool." I say admiring their wings._

_"I'm tired." Right twin yawns._

_"Right, let's go." I say taking a running start and then leaping into the sky gracefully. I snap out my wings and just fly freely while I wait for the others. When the left twin finally makes it up, I bank and join them. _

_*End flashback*_

By the way, the guy's name was Drake. Mysterious right? Yeah. Anyway, he was sixteen at the time. He took Fang's old room when he moved in.

The girl's name was Nina. Vampire-ish, yeah I know.

The twin's names were Courtney and Alison. Alison seemed to do everything she was told. She was the left twin, the one that didn't question me the first day we met. Courtney's so difficult. She did everything that Alison wouldn't. She's a big brat. Alison is my favorite.

I also found out what was engraved on the rings. They were name rings. It was the only thing that told them apart. Courtney is notorious for pretending to be Alison. She even tried to steal Ali's name ring. She thinks that she can make a better Ali.

The girl has issues.

Anyway, a few weeks later we found two other people. Mia and Jake. They were in the woods behind our house and had knocked on the door for help. A Flyboy had hit Mia pretty badly. But Nina had healing abilities and Mia was okay about three hours later. We also found out that they were mutants like us. Totally cool right? Heck yeah.

Anyway, a few months later and BAM! three more mutants showed up. Where were they coming from? Who knows.

Not all of them were bird kid mutants. One of them was, while another one was three percent lion, and two percent unknown and another was two percent fish, and two percent bird.

Okay so I lied. Two out of three were bird kids. But one was _just _a bird kid. His name is Brandon. And if you haven't guessed, he's my boyfriend. The one that I'm currently making out with right now as I'm telling you guys this.

The other bird/fish kid was another guy. Actually a boy. A little boy. He was the cutest thing ever. He's currently three and no he hasn't fully developed his wings yet. We named him Happy. Don't laugh. We only named him that cause he has the best spirit in the world. If your sad and depressed he'll make you happy in a heartbeat. It's his smile. It's just too impossible to not smile at.

Last but not least the lion/unknown. Her name is Erica. She's super pretty but hates going out with guys. She thinks they're a big waste of time. I agree with that fact but Brandon made me change my mind about it.

Anyway, next thing we know, we're one big happy family.

It's a good thing that we have a lot of space. I mean, we had a basement that had space enough for two beds so we put the twin's down there. A bed on either side of the wall cause Ali doesn't trust Courtney after what happened with the name ring thing, so she wanted to be as far as possible.

The first floor has one bedroom, a kitchen, dining room, and a living room. We put Erica in the bedroom because she wanted the whole floor to herself.

The second floor is full of bedrooms and bathrooms. Like literally. Only one room is a game room. Other than that, we have like five vacant bedrooms that have beds and dressers but no people in them. Me and Brandon share a room. Jake has his own. Mia has her own. Of course Happy has his own. He's touchy with his space if you can believe that. Drake and Nina share one. They are currently going out.

Now the fourth floor. It's what you might call an attic. We keep old junk in there but we clean it out during Spring Cleaning week. So it's never messy or dusty like a real attic would be.

Now back to me and Brandon. He is a great kisser. Like a _great _kisser. I love him. Way more than I did with Fang or Dylan. More than both of them combined.

Anyway, we heard a knock on the door and Erica screamed my name. Who could be at the door at like nine in the morning? Beats me. But I didn't stop. I kept going. I like kissing Brandon, maybe a little more than my mom's homemade cookies. And that's saying something.

"Max! Seriously, come here! You'll never believe who's at the door. Six more people and a dog." Alison said quickly.

Does that description ring a bell? I pushed Brandon away from me and ran downstairs. The door was right there when you walk downstairs so I slammed it shut when I was close enough.

"Erica! Why did you open the door?" I whisper shouted at her. I didn't want the Flock to hear me.

"I thought they needed help." She said wincing at my tone.

"That's the Flock." I felt my voice crack.

She tensed up and Alison glared at the door. I told them all about the Flock a few weeks ago. When we were all a family.

"GUYS!" I shouted so I could be heard throughout the house. They immediately came running. Brandon was the only one who was upstairs so everyone got here quicker than him.

"Guys we have a problem." I told them.

"What? Flyboys?" Jake guessed.

"Worse." Erica stated in an ice cold voice.

"What?" Brandon looked at me worriedly.

"The Flock is here." I said trying not to cry.

I saw them all glare at the door behind me. "Listen, we're gonna let them in... but I'll have force fields around us and the house so they can only go where we tell them too or they get stung." I said to them.

They nodded and got behind me as I opened the door. There was the Flock. The people that I had loved my whole life and had betrayed me almost two years ago.

They looked the same except Nudge looked dry. Worn out maybe? Dylan smiled at me. Fang was in the back with his head down. Angel was looking at everyone with pure wonder. Gazzy looked fragile, worse than Nudge. And Total seemed very happy to be here. Iggy had no emotion on his face.

"You're here, why?" I asked them.

"To talk." Angel said.

"Living room. Five minutes then your gone." I said with my death glare.

They started walking toward the living room near the back of the house. It was the biggest room and since we had a big family we had at least five big sofas, and three beanbags for Alison, Courtney and Happy. I instantly let up force fields to block the windows, and doors. They're not going anywhere unless I tell them to.

Gazzy made the mistake of sitting in Alison's beanbag and she chewed him out. I love her.

"Talk." I said sitting down across from Iggy and Nudge on one of the sofas next to Brandon.

"We made a mistake." Nudge said quickly. Angel gave her a look.

"Actually no. No, no we didn't. Life has been great for us since we left. We have done everything in the world." Angel said. But I could tell that she was trying not to cry. Her voice was screaming, _HELP_! But I didn't want to. I didn't want to comfort anyone.

"Like, let's say, blow up a house?" I looked at Gazzy and Iggy, they both looked away from my glare. "And buy everything in the mall?" I glared at Nudge too. "And mind controlled everyone?" I said looking at Angel. The four turned away looking at the pictures that were all over the place in the living room. "How about you Fang? Do you still have that black cloud looming over your head?" I glared at him. "Total do you have enough to eat at night?" I asked him concerned. He never did anything. "Dylan, did you find someone better?" I finished.

"Uh, well..." Angel started.

"I'm going to take that as a no!" I spat at her. They all flinched.

My new flock looked at me strangely. I was never like this with them. I was a better person with them. Especially my baby Alison. I love her more than Angel.

Alison beamed at me while Angel started crying. I guess they both read my mind. I smirked at Angel and Gazzy tried and failed to comfort her. Iggy stared at me like I had two heads. Suddenly I noticed something.

My face softened and I looked at Iggy, like really looked. "Iggy, can you see?" I asked him feeling stupid. I mean once your blind, your always blind right?

"Yeah Max. My sight came back a few months ago. I guess it was just temporary." He explained to me.

"That's nice." I smiled at him. The others gasped. I guess they didn't expect that.

Brandon reached for my hand and squeezed it. I smiled and he grinned back. I saw Dylan's face tense up and Fang's jaw clench. Neither one of them had said anything this whole time.

"Max, can we please stay here for today?" Angel asked me no longer crying.

I glanced at my new family and they all nodded. Well as long as its okay with them.

"Sure..." I said dragging out the word.

"Thank you so much Max!" Gazzy ran up and hugged me. I hugged him back and then let go, to stand.

"The first five rooms is ours so take the last five down the hall. One of the other rooms is our game room so one of you guys will have to share and the rest get their own rooms. Total sleeps with Angel." I told them. Then I remembered something. "Or since you guys don't want me to treat you like babies, figure out the bedroom arrangements on your own, but stay out of the first five rooms upstairs, stay out of Erica's room down here and stay out of the basement." I added harshly. Then I walked upstairs, after I put down the force fields, with Brandon to resume what we were doing before those ungrateful demos came.

**A/N: Super long. I know. Thank me later. :D Anyway review. And I have two other Maximum Ride fanfics on here so I guess read those too if you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Max's POV**

Quick question: When do you ever get privacy in this house? Answer: Never.

Three minutes after we went upstairs and started.. making out again, the door opened.

Trust me, three minutes is a long time when your making out with someone, so by that time Brandon's shirt was off and he was working on mine.

So when the door opened, we hid our bodies under the blankets as fast as we could and glared at our intruder.

Which was Dylan. Oh joy. Like this isn't awkward enough. Having your old flock stay with you for a day, isn't enough so my ex-boyfriend has to walk in on me potientally having sex with my new boyfriend. Me and fate are just the best of friends, can't you tell?

"Ugh," he said making a revolted face. "Could you guys refrain from the PDA?"

"It's our room, and I told all of you guys not to come in the first five rooms." I replied.

"Now I know why." He muttered.

"Yeah, now you do." I snapped. "What do you want anyway?"

"Me and the flock wanted to know if you wanted to come flying with us." He smiled.

"Sure," I smirked at his happy expression. "Give me and Brandon five minutes and then me and my new flock, besides Erica and Happy will come with you guys."

I turned down his sad and angry look and shooed him out of the room.

Brandon grinned at me. "You never fail at surprising me."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," I said going over to him and hugging him.

"Come on, I'm itching at getting my wings open." He said trying and failing to push me away. I laughed into his shoulder and let go. I quickly pulled on my sneakers, and put up my hair. By the time I was done, Brandon already had a new shirt on, his sneakers on, and his hair was perfectly tousled. I love his shaggy hair.

We walked out of the room, hand-in-hand, and walked downstairs to both flocks. My new flock was on one side of the room and my old-back standing- flock was on the other side. They were sizing each other up. Something that I had taught both of them.

Looking directly at my flock-my new one, not old one- I said, "Guys, you can stop. Trust me you have no competition against them."

Both flocks immediatly relaxed, and my flock smiled at me. My old flock, now noticing that I wasn't talking to them, gave me frowns. I shrugged like whatever.

"Come on guys." I said waving to my flock to follow me out the door. I waited till they all got out, minus Erica and Happy, and then Brandon and I left, leaving the old flock to open the door themselves.

My flock spread their beautiful wings, just to stretch them, which I have to admit are better than mine's and the old flock's. I heard a few gasps behind me and I knew that my old flock were staring at everyone's wings, just you know taking it all in.

The flock did a running start, while I watched them snickering. They obviously haven't practiced an up and away without a running start. My flock watched them too, they were also snickering at them.

Me and my flock have every flying move down. We know all of them and we move in sync. The flock finally leaped into the air and snapped out their wings.

They looked over at us from about a hundred feet and Fang called out, "Come on. Unless you guys are too chicken. Pft, I bet besides Max, you guys don't even know how to fly." The old flock snickered.

I smirked at him and nodded my head at my flock. We got into position, which was just holding both of our arms over our head and snapping out our wings, before bursting upwards at warp speed. It's pretty awesome. Especially since the old flock's faces were priceless. Then my flock started doing moves. Aerials, flying cartwheels, flying crossovers. We pulled into tight formation and then enlarged ourselves, in sync, into a heart.

And this whole time, wanna know what the flock was doing? They were still gaping at us. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." Courtney said snidely as she passed them to do a semi-fly kick. Which, by the way, is harder than it sounds. It requires a lot of space. Which is why, if Nudge hadn't ducked in time, we would have a mutant kid screaming her ears off because half of her head is missing. Yes, it's possible to scream your ears off even with half your head missing.

After a while, we stopped showing off and my flock gathered around me. You know like a big line, except I was in front, while everyone else was about a few inches behind me. One of our hands were on our hips, in a bad ass what-the-hell-did-you-say? way. But instead our poses and our glares were saying, what-were-you-saying-about-our-flying?

Fang, who could still read me like a book, had a look that said you-guys-still-suck. He knew that would get me mad. No one else noticed this and I launched myself angrily at him. Who the hell did he think he was? Angel, Courtney and Ali came to me before I reached him. Damn those mind-readers.

I glared my best death glare, but he didn't even flinch. Ugh, I just wanna wring his neck and see the life of him go out before my eyes. The mind-readers flinched. "Sorry for the bad image, Courtney and Ali." I apologized to them, not really caring about Angel.

They smiled at me, obviously pleased with me turning down Angel, even though she was trying hard not to cry again. She'll get over it. That's when she burst into tears, and folded in her wings. She dropped like a rock. The twins gasped, and looked frantically at me. I shrugged. Pft, I'm not their mother so why should I care? They didn't want my love, they didn't want my protection, that's why they left.

Fang and Dylan finally surged downward after about twenty seconds. I realized that they weren't going to catch her in time, so I used my fast speed and aimed downwards. I passed Fang and Dylan in about two seconds and about four seconds later, I had Angel in my arms. She was shaking, tears making streaks down her face.

I shifted her and moved hair out of her eyes. She looked at me and I whispered, "You shouldn't have left. What if I hadn't been there when you decided to go splat on the ground? Your so ungrateful."

Just then Fang and Dylan made their way over to us and I gave Angel to Dylan, feeling a spark go between my fingers, and then I went back up towards my flock who were watching from a few feet up.

"That was awesome." Mia grinned at me. I shrugged like it was nothing.

Brandon entwined our hands and we looked down at the old flock who were crowded around Angel trying to comfort her. That would've been me comforting her if they had stayed. I shook my head sadly, and then suddenly they all looked up. Right at me. Twelve eyes staring at you gives you a creepy feeling, you know? So I buried my head in Brandon's shoulder.

He stroked my hair and whispered, "You wanna go back inside?"

I nodded and he signaled our flock. The old flock was still staring at us as we flew toward the front door, in sync. Which was something that me and the old flock could never do while flying. They never wanted to do anything related to flying moves except during the CSM shows. That was something they had to do.

I didn't even take a backwards glance at them as we all walked in the front door. It wasn't in my concern book to care about back standing betrayers. No matter what.

Jake and Erica made us lunch. Which was delicious. Mm. Chicken Fajitas. Trust me they make the best chicken fajitas in the world. But they don't beat my mom's chocolate chip cookies.

I heard the old flock come in, and Jake passed them a huge plate filled with like, at least, thirty fajitas.

"Hey!" I shouted at him. "Why do they get more?"

Fang was about to comment when Brandon stepped in with, "Max, chill. It's just food. Geez, your so fat." He chuckled.

I laughed with him and the rest of my flock laughed with us. The old flock looked at me strangely. I think they were remembering the time where I yelled at Iggy after he called me fat in a playful tone.

But I still laughed. I didn't even know what was so funny. Maybe the irony? I don't know but then I got one of those headaches. Like the ones with the pictures, sounds, noises, and other weird things. I haven't heard from that or the Voice in a while. Since before the old flock ditched me until now.

I cried out in pain and fell sideways off the chair, which ended up with the chair flipping in the air and falling on the floor besides me. But I didn't care, I clutched my head. Only five of the seven from the old flock, knew what was going on.

I felt Fang's arms around me, pulling me into him but I was too busy writhing in pain to get away.

"Max, oh my God. You haven't had one of these in forever. Did you have one when we left? But why? You already went through this process when the Voice came. Have you heard from it? Before or after we left or what?" Nudge asked me.

I cried out for her to stop, the noise was hurting my headache. Fang's grip tightened and he signaled for everyone to be quiet, to not even make one little sound.

Fuzzy images flashed through my head at once. I barely saw them, they were only visible for a second. Then sounds. Like cars, phone conversations, birds.

When is it gonna stop. Suddenly it was very hot in here, I threw off my sneakers and my sweatshirt. Then clutched my head again.

I don't know how long it went on. Maybe hours. It never went on for this long. Two years of me missing out on this stuff. Ugh.

But slowly, the pain subsided and I regained my composure. I got out off Fang's grip, and stood up dizzily. I rubbed my forehead.

Brandon pulled me into a hug and whispered, "You scared the life out of me." in my ear.

Ali was the first one to talk, "Max, I saw the images, and heard the sounds. What happened?"

Before I could say anything, Courtney said, "It was horrible. I could almost feel your pain."

Angel somehow got mad about this. "How did you get that stuff? When this happened before our trip to New York, I couldn't even hack into Max's mind. It was like a mind block." She kind of shouted this which made Courtney and Ali glare at her in annoyance.

"We're better than you!" They both snapped back at Angel angrily.

Angel glared at them but Courtney continued, "Why do you think Max always sticks up for us?" And Ali said, "Yeah, why do you think Max loves me more than you?" And Courtney came in again, "Why do you think she didn't comfort you when you pulled your stupid stunt. It got Max's attention, but she only catched you. Your plan didn't work!" She was always the harsher one out of the two but I didn't feel any sympathy for Angel. She deserved this.

The twins smirked at that, those mind-readers. Angel gasped at me. Again, I shrugged.

Then Gazzy spoke up with puppy dog eyes, "Max! How can you let them treat Angel like this?"

"They're right, Gazzy. Listen guys, just because your staying here for a day it doesn't mean that I forgave you. This is my new flock, if you guys have a problem with them then that's your problem, not mine. Suck it up or leave." I said not caring at their shocked faces.

Oh well. They abandoned me. Why should I care about their feelings? Why should I forgive them?

After today, they'll be out of my life forever.

**A/N: So? I got like six reviews. This story deserves more. I type like more than two hundred words PER chapter. Give me some praise. **

**Kidding. Pft, I'm not conceited. I hate people like that. Ugh, sometimes I feel like giving them a high-five. In the face. With a chair. -_- **

**Anyway, review. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Okay, so some of you think I was kind of hard on Angel. I guess, I'm sorry. Maybe Max will pick on each of them before they leave. Question is, should I make them leave? Or should Max take sympathy on them since they're homeless and Max knows how that feels? Review and tell me.**

**Max's POV**

Okay so _maybe _I was being a little too harsh. But if you were me, how would you react if the people you loved, backstabbed you and then left, and then came back asking for forgiveness?

Yeah, I thought so.

Anyway, I guess now would be a good time to let everyone get to know each other.

"Right, so um how about we all go to the living room and introduce ourselves properly." I said feeling a little bad for Angel's sad face for not sticking up for her. Even if she did deserve it, it was still a _little_ harsh.

My flock quickly protested, as did the old flock. But I don't care, they're going to continue hating each other until Kingdom come **(A/N: Does anyone else know that saying, 'until Kingdom come'?) **unless they get to know each other now.

"Living room, now!" I gritted my teeth to look menacing. They grumbled but started walking toward the living room. I smiled smugly, and _skipped _to the living room.

"Angel, Gazzy, Total, Nudge, Iggy, Dylan and Fang, on one side_. My_ flock on the other side."

Courtney, Ali and Happy brought their beanbags to our side of the living room and sat down. The twins crossed their arms and continued to sneer at Angel. She glared back.

Jake and Mia sat down next to each other. Drake and Nina sat down on the other couch and Erica sat next to Jake and Mia who had room on their couch. Brandon and me took the last couch on our side and looked at the others.

Drake, Jake and Brandon were glaring at Iggy, Fang and Dylan. Why? I have no idea.

Erica, Mia and Nina glared at Nudge. She just narrowed her eyes at them. For once, she wasn't talking. She hasn't talked since my headache actually. How long ago was that? I think maybe half an hour? That's the longest time she's gone without talking. I wonder why.

Brandon laced his fingers through mine but didn't look away from Fang, Dylan and Iggy.

No offense to them but they were outnumbered. By a longshot. We were ten and they were six besides the dog, who I haven't seen since they got here.

"Okay, how about this," I started. "We go around, starting with Angel, and say our ages, powers, and one thing we love."

They nodded.

"I'm nine," Angel started. "I can read minds, control minds, projec thoughts, shape-shift, talk to fish, and breathe underwater. Oh, and I love having a leader." Then she looked down. My flock gave me wary glances. I brushed it off and winked at them to let them know that I didn't care about that.o

So I'm guessing that she hasn't developed any new skills. Yeah, cause God knows that we need a manipulative nine year old to have more powers. Like world domination.

Please tell me you sensed the sarcasm. Oh, you did? Okay good, cause I was about to say. Phew.

Anyway, "Gazzy?" I said motioning for him to go.

"Uhm, I'm eleven. I have gas issues, I'm a good pyro, I can mimic voices and I love making bombs." He looked down too. My flock smirked at those two. Their powers were no competition to ours. I smirked too.

"Nudge?" I said.

"I'm thirteen, magnetic, I can hack into computers, talk fast, and I can change clothes instantly, and I love magazines." She said, and then she shut up.

"You can change your clothes?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well that's new. It was bound to happen sometime, I mean you and clothes is like pb and j."

She smiled. But I didn't smile back, I just looked at Iggy.

He coughed and started, "I'm seventeen, super strong, pyrotechnic like Gazzy, I can cook, and sense colors with my eyes closed. And I love making chocolate chip cookies."

My mouth dropped open and Brandon looked at me worriedly. I want chocolate chip cookies! Angel smiled at me as if I was going to come back to them so Iggy can make me cookies all he time. I closed my mouth, no way am I giving in.

Not for all the chocolate chip cookies in the world. Angel's smiled faltered and Ali grinned at me. I smiled back at her while the others looked at the four of us. My flock seemed worried, they knew that I couldn't resist chocolate chip cookies. The old flock, smiled, besides Fang who just half-smiled, as if they knew that they won.

_Ali? _I thought to her.

_Yeah? _She responded while looking straight at me.

_Tell everyone that I'm not going back to those backstanding ungrateful mongrates. _I don't even think that mongrates is a word.

Anyway, the old flock's smiles slid off their faces as they got the memo, and Brandon kissed my cheek lightly.

I turned to him and whispered, "Brandon! You know what that does to me."

"Exactly." He whispered back, while kissing my neck. Was he really going to do this righ now? In front of Fang and Dylan? He kissed a spot on my neck that he knew made me crazy.

I got on his lap and started kissing him. He kissed me back with the same fierce. **(A/N: Does that make sense?)**

"They do that _all _the time." Nina said in a fake exagerated voice.

"Uh, are they going to stop anytime soon?" Nudge asked.

"These things could go on for hours." Erica anwered in a exasperated voice.

Were we really that bad?

_Yes_. Courtney answered me.

_Courtney, what are _they _thinking? _I asked her in my mind.

_Give me a minute. _There was a long pause and then, _Dylan wants to punch Brandon in the face. Fang is seething, and I can't pick up anything from him. Mind block. Iggy is thinking about bombs. Nudge is thinking random thoughts while also thinking about your wedding day with Brandon. Gazzy is in total disgust. And Angel has mind blocks up. _

_Thank you. _I thought to her and then I pulled away from Brandon.

He looked disappointment, but then I whispered, "Later." in his ear and he grinned. I winked at him and then sat down on the couch.

"Okay Fang. Your turn." I said satisfied.

"I'm seventeen, I can breathe underwater, turn invisible, predict the future, and I love.." He seemed to be considering his words. Angel smiled at him knowingly, and the twins gasped, but didn't say anything. "Things." He said finally.

"Dylan?" I said trying to change the subject before the twins could say what he loves. I already had a feeling.

"I'm eighteen, I sing on pitch and perfectly, I can set up _and _destroy force fields. And I love-" I knew what he was about to say so I cut him off.

"Don't say it!" I hissed at him.

He smirked, "You." He said simply. I groaned and put my head between my knees.

Three.

Two.

One.

"What the hell did you just say?" Brandon said his voice rising with every word.

**-I was going to stop here, but I'm not that cruel.-**

"Uh-oh." Happy said.

"Oh great, Dylan just had to say it." Courtney and Ali muttered.

"Uh Max?" Jake said cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I said waving him off. I turned to Brandon, "Babe, it's okay."

But he ignored me and stood up.

"Dude, you might want to get out of here." Erica said watching Brandon.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay right here." Dylan said with a smirk.

"Uh Fang?" I looked at him.

He looked up and I saw happiness in his eyes for a second. Just a second.

"Can you please take your flock members all the way upstairs, like the attic?" I asked him uneasily.

"Why?" Angel asked me.

I walked over to her and picked her up in my arms gently. Damn, she got a little heavier than last time I picked her up.

"Things are about to get really ugly right now and I don't want you guys to see it. Or even hear it. Trust me there will be cursing. And I really don't want to see you guys witness a Brandon fight." I said to her. She nodded and I put her down in front of Fang.

"You guys know where the attic is right?" I asked them. They nodded. "Ali, Courtney and Happy go with them." They went without protest. But before they all went upstairs, I shouted, "Put up your mind blocks!"

We all did, including me.

I went over to Brandon and tried to get him to sit down. He wouldn't budge. When he's angry like this, he does whatever he wants and no one can stop him from doing it.

In the next second, I was thrown on the couch and someone was kissing me. But it wasn't Brandon. It was Dylan. He was kissing me while Brandon was spewing with rage. The others were staring probably thinking, Oh my God, this guy just made his death wish.

Then Brandon screamed, "DYLAN! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

But of course he didn't. I tried to push him off but Dylan was more enhanced than me, so of course it was like trying to get a brick wall off of me, Dylan was still kissing me, he would not stop and I couldn't breathe.

Then suddenly he was off and I fell off the couch coughing and trying to get air into my lungs. When I got my breathing patterns back to normal, I looked up.

Dylan was fighting. But not with Brandon. He was fighting with _Fang_. Fang was the one who pulled Dylan off of me. I looked around and saw Brandon. On the floor. Unconscious.

**A/N: I think this maybe over 1,000. I don't know how, since it seems longer. You gotta love me. Anyway, guys I'm not going to quit working on this story. I know that other people in the past who have tried to attempt this plot line, have failed and quit but that's not me. Even if it takes me ten years, I will continue working on this story until it's done.**

**Review? :) And updates for my other MR stories will come soon. I promise. Maybe in four hours, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for no updates guys. But I think I already told you this; I am **_**not **_**going to quit this story. Eventually, I will finish it. That's a promise.**

****Chapter 4****

**Fang's POV**

I don't know why Max wanted us up here. Me and the Flock have super hearing, remember? I don't know about Max's twins and the little boy but we could still hear what was going on downstairs.

After some time, all we heard was small talk and then some noise and then a very pissed off Brandon scream, "DYLAN! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

Well, the only 'her' was Max since we didn't know anyone in Max's new flock. What is Dylan doing to her? I reached for the doorknob and ran downstairs, determined to find out what was going on between Max and Dylan.

When I went downstairs, Brandon was storming over to Dylan, who was hovering over Max on the couch, _kissing _her. In front of her boyfriend. I saw Max struggling to pull him off ad something inside me snapped. I looked around the room, everyone was staing at Max, Dylan, and Brandon.

_Oh gee, what a nice family you have there Max, _I thought bitterly.

Then a movement caught my eye. I turned toward Dylan and Max again and saw her boyfriend on the floor. Brandon probably got caught in Dylan's force fields. They only lasted for about twenty seconds and they were really powerful.

I pounced on Dylan ten seconds later, and dragged him away from Max who instantly started coughing and fell on the floor. Dylan punched me, which I dodged, and I swung a roundhouse-kick to his ribs. He stumbled and tripped and I punched him so hard that he was out like a light.

I turned to Max who was over Brandon. She put her hand over his chest and white light came out of her hand. Huh, that's new.

Then Brandon jerked up, looked around and then hugged Max. She smiled into his shoulder as she hugged him back and then she let go.

She turned toward me and got up, smiling at me. She came over to me and hugged me lightly, one of her hugs that she would give to Gazzy or Iggy. It didn't feel right. I mean, I still had a lot of feelings for her but she moved on. Twice.

I ruined my chance with her when I ran away from the flock, and left her with Dylan. But at least I came back, that was something, right?

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear, and I nodded at her. The other kids walked down the stairs, and my flock smiled when they saw her hugging me. Yes, she was _still _hugging me. Anyway, the twins had to ruin it by running up to Max and hugging her between the knees which made her almost fall over and let go of me.

"Max, oh my God!" One of them shrieked.

"We were so worried. A Brandon fight is so not good. And look at Dylan!" The other one exclaimed.

"Eh, well.." She trailed off and looked at me. Was she really going to let _Brandon _take credit for this? He got knocked out, that's so not fair.

"Actually, Fang knocked out Dylan!" Angel sneered at them, reading my mind.

"Like it matters!" They glared at her in unison.

"So how about those introductions?" Max said trying to get back on track.

"I believe it was your turn, Max." I said trying to be helpful. She nodded at me and we went back to the couches. Brandon and Max sat unbearably closer than before, if that was possible.

I closed my eyes for awhile and opened them when Max spoke.

**Max's POV**

"Okay, I'm seventeen, I can breathe underwater, fly superfast, control weather and elements, I can heal people, set up force fields and I've gotten smarter and stronger." Then I thought about what I love. "And I love.. Things." I blushed looking down. Brandon looked at me like, 'Wth?' I shrugged at him.

"Uh, I'm eighteen, I can fly superfast like Max, sometimes I can hack into people's minds and make them see things that aren't really there and I'm telekinectic. Oh, and I love Max." He smiled at me and I lightly kissed him on his lips.

"Drake?" I looked at him. He was watching Dylan on the floor. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm eighteen, I can disappear, teleport, and I love my kick-ass sneakers." He said with a cocky smile.

"Drake! Language." I hissed at him.

"Sorry, Mother Teresa." He laughed.

I saw the old flock tense up. Especially Fang. He used to call me that, every chance he got and sometimes the other ones would too just because I was being a little too overprotective. But nothing last forever. _You once told me that, right Angel? _I thought to her since I knew that she was reading my mind.

She nodded sadly at me, and I gave her a small smile. I'm never wrong.

"Okay, Nina?" I said hoping that she would go next.

"I'm seventeen, I can teleport, I can run super fast, heal people, and I love chocolate." She smiled widely then leaped off the couch. To get chocolate, I bet.

"Okay, she went to go get chocolate and I decided to add something to our introductions. Well just _my_ Flock's introductions. I mean, my flock knows who you guys are, but the names thing with us is a little complicated since we have more than you guys." I said.

"Okay.." Iggy dragged out the word.

"Right, so uh Jake?" I said.

"Right. My name is Jake, I'm sixteen, I can sense bad things, I'm a great cook, I can go back in time and witness things, and I love having a family." He smiled. My flock were all grateful to have each other, unlike some people.

Mia went next. "My name is Mia, I'm sixteen, I can change my appearance, mimic voices, sense good things and I love chicken." She smiled then added, "It's a good thing I have a good cook as a brother so he can cook it for me all the time."

Yes, they're siblings. Did I not tell you that? Oh, whoops, sorry.

Erica went next. "My name is Erica, I'm fifteen, and I don't have wings. I'm part lion and something else unknown. So I guess I don't have any powers. And I love Happy." She smiled at him adoringly.

"Oh so that's why you didn't come flying with us." Iggy nodded like he understood now.

"Uh yeah. That's why." She answered bluntly.

Just then, Nina decided to grace us with her presence again. She came back in with a jar of chocolate frosting and a spoon.

"I. Want. Some." I said my voice cold. She never shared the frosting when she had it. My flock 'oohed'. This was gonna get ugly two seconds after she says no.

"I sense bad things." Jake said quietly. But we all heard him. We all knew what was coming.

"Hm," She started to fake think. "Uh, no." She smirked and then ate another spoonful. I didn't want to fight for two reasons. One, my old flock is here. And two, I'm tired.

"Brandon!" I whined tugging on his sleeve like a little girl. The old flock just looked at us wondering what was gonna happen next.

"Fine," He sighed and then he used his power to force the jar out of her hands and it slowly floated towards us. I grabbed it when it was close enouugh and stuck my finger inside.

Nina stood up menacingly and my flock jumped up and went toward the old flock on the other side of the room, a good distance away. Yup, this was gonna get ugly.

"Max," She said her voice steely. Her face clouded over, and she disappeared. My eyes widened and I ran foward. The first time this happened, she ended up behind me, and got me into a headlock which made me give her the chocolate back. Not this time.

"Hand it over." Her voice came from behind me. Ugh, how? Oh right, super speed. Shoot.

I sighed not wanting to fight and I held out the chocolate in defeat. She appeared in front of me with a triumphant smirk on her face. Skeez.

"Courtney, your turn." I said sadly and everyone went back to their seats.

"Well as you know, I'm Courtney, I'm thirteen, I can read minds, control minds, project thoughts, shape-shift, I can read fast, and I love everything except Angel." That's when I noticed that she was glaring at Angel. Wow, those girls were at each other's throats.

"I'm Alison," Alison beamed like a sweet innocent child that she was. "I'm thirteen like Courtney and me and her share the same powers but I can write fast and I love Max." Then she smiled sweetly at me. She might be thirteen but she's my baby. I smiled back at her and Angel seemed to wilt.

Happy started babbling and we all laughed. He didn't know how to speak yet. And his wings seemed to be growing a little each day.

"Uh, well that's Happy. He's two percent bird and one percent fish. So far he can only swim like a pro, talk to fish, breathe underwater, and I think disappear. And he loves everything, and anything." I said for him.

"Well that's us and now some of us have other stuff that we'd rather be doing instead of sitting here. Do what you want until tomorrow, then your gone." Brandon said firmly. He was second in command now and he usually made the decisions when I didn't know what to do.

My flock got up, and dispersed while I sat there with Brandon cuddling. _So _not weird when your ex is right there. But honestly, I didn't dwell on that. I was so wrapped in Brandon that I didn't realize the commotion going on from the basement until Erica came running.

"Max! Oh my God." Erica breathed out of breath.

"What happened?" I said worriedly. All eyes turned on her and I stood up.

"It's Courtney, she just pulled the 'I'm Ali' thing again. We can't tell them apart!" She cried out.

"Oh no." I started running toward the basement.

What I saw made me stop right on the spot. I heard Brandon, Erica and the old flock come down too, and they all gasped. Oh my God.

**A/N: Oooooh. Cliff hanger :3 Review. :)**

**Edited 6/27/13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Max's POV**

I saw two Ali's. The room was a mess. A complete mess. Everything was upside down or on the floor. Gosh, what happened here?

One Ali had another Ali in a headlock. And they had the same clothes on. But how? We never brought them the same clothes. **(Clothes' link in my profile.)**

"Let go of her." I said sternly.

The Ali that had the other Ali in a headlock came running up to me.

"Courtney's crazy. She tried to kill me." I think the Real Ali said hugging my knees. **(I changed my mind, Ali and Courtney are the same age as Angel.)**

But I really didn't know if this actually w_as _the Real Ali.

"Uh Angel?" I turned to her. She looked at me.

"Can you read their mind and tell me which is the Real Ali?" I asked her.

She seemed to think for a minute before saying, "Only if you come back with us."

'Real' Ali and 'Fake' Ali crossed their arms and glared at Angel. "No way!" They said in unison. For nine year olds they are really scary when they want to be.

"Then no." She smirked. "Figure it out for yourself." She said to me.

"But I'm Ali!" They said again in unison.

"Where are your rings?" I asked both of them.

"Courtney threw both of them somewhere in this room." 'Real' Ali said.

"I'm Ali!" The other one shrieked. "Your Courtney! _You _threw them somewhere!"

"Nuh-uh you did!" 'Real' Ali said back.

"How about a writing contest?" Erica suggested.

"Ali can write fast." I said to them. "Let's have a writing contest."

We went upstairs to the kitchen and set them down at the table. Across from each other.

"Can someone grab some paper and two pencils?" I asked whoever.

"I'll do it." Fang offered. Then he disappeared and came back a few minutes later with paper and pencils.

"Okay, you guys have thirty seconds to write a paragraph about what you love." I told them then I peeked at the clock waited a few seconds then yelled, "Go!"

Both Alis' started writing really fast and they both finished writing at the same time. Oh geez.

Wait, Ali told everyone about how she loved me, so I bet that's what Courtney wrote about too.

I picked up both papers, at the top was Alison in loopy letters. They even wrote the same way. I skimmed through the paper, and groaned. They both wrote about me. Jesus Christ. Courtney really thought hard about this.

'Real' Ali looked up at me innocently and so did 'Fake' Ali. Ugh, why did they have to look alike? Damn twins.

"Okay, uh you guys tied. How about a reading contest? Courtney can read fast." I suggested.

"I know the perfect one. And I have two copies of it." Gazzy said.

"Go get it!" I said.

He ran upstairs and came back with two books that read: Big Nate Goes For Broke.

I guess it'll do. I opened up to a random page which happened to be page seventeen. Then I did the same with the other book and set it down in front of both of them.

"And go!" I said. I was giving them a minute to read as much as they could. But no such luck, whenever one turned a page the other would too at the same exact time. Courtney must have worked hard for this. I mean she can read really fast. Like almost twenty words a second. She should've been up to page like a hundred and eighteen. Or something.

But no, both of them only made it to like page nineteen after a minute. Ali isn't slow she can read as fast as an average nine year old she just can't read as fast as Courtney can.

"Courtney this isn't funny!" I screamed.

"Max, don't yell." 'Fake' Ali said softly.

Aha, that was Ali. 'Fake' Ali was Real Ali. Ali never liked it when I yelled so of course she would tell me not to yell. Or scream, whichever.

I looked at 'Real' Ali. Or the one who I thought was the real one since she had come up to me after she let go of the other Ali. 'Real' Ali was Courtney.

"Your Courtney." I said in a cold voice.

"How did you know?" She asked me.

"Cause Ali cares when I yell. She says that when I yell, it messes up my 'beautiful' voice or whatever." I said. Ali ran up to me and hugged me.

"I knew you would tell us apart," She said into my stomach. "Even if it took you a long time."

"Courtney, you have to clean the room, and your on kitchen duty for a month. And don't wear that outfit ever again." I told her.

"I'm sorry Max." She said in a quiet voice and then she left the room.

"Oh my God. That was crazy. Has that ever happened before? Was it this intense? How did you find out who was who last time? Courtney's evil. How could she do that? Maybe she needs help. I mean, at first I thought that she was real Ali because she hugged you downstairs and she sounded like Ali. I mean, she said that thing and it was something Ali might say you know?" Nudge rambled before Angel covered her mouth.

"She talks alot." Erica said.

"Well, at least she's back to her old self." Fang muttered quietly but I heard him.

I walked over to him and made him look at me. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Max, there's something that we haven't told you, yet." Fang said seriously.

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I will again. Next week though, I think. **

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Fang's POV**

Was I really about to tell her about what happened to us? What we found out? What's gonna happen next? Well, the answer is.. no.

I shook my head. "Forget it. It's nothing."

Then I walked upstairs to my room. My flock followed, but Max stood in the kitchen. Watching us.

"Fang, were you really about to tell her?" Gazzy asked me.

"Yeah, I mean she deserves to know right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not after what we did to her. She.. she moved on Fang," Angel said in a quiet voice. "She found a new flock. We're not important to her anymore. So why should we tell her when it wouldn't matter? She wouldn't care." She sniffed.

"Angel," Iggy began. "We're changing. No matter what, to Them we'll always be together. Us and Max. She has to know what's going on. We all agreed yesterday, that's why we came." He sighed.

"I don't think she'll care," Nudge said quietly. "Fact is, we kicked her out or tried to, it backfired and we were sent packing. From there to now, something happened to Max and she changed. She isn't going to accept us back into her flock. She has a new baby, a new boyfriend, new friends and family. We're leaving tomorrow, and she's going to breathe a sigh of relief when we do."

"We're a burden." Angel agreed. "It's like we're a big weight on her chest."

I processed what they were saying. _Would _Max care? She loves her new flock and it's not like she greeted us with open arms. Not _once _has she said I missed you or how have you guys been?

Maybe, she doesn't want or need us.

**Max's POV**

What were they going to tell me? Is about the school, or something that happened to them? What if they're all dying and they wanted to spend their last days or hours with me? Oh no..

"Babe, what's wrong?" Brandon asked me. We were watching t.v. in the living room, but I wasn't exactly paying attention.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I forced a small smile. But since he knew me so well, he could see right through it.

"Is it because of what Fang said?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'm just curious." I murmured.

"You can go ask him about it," He smiled. "I don't mind."

I kissed him quickly and then got off the couch to go talk to Fang. But before I made it to the stairs, Erica walked in.

_Oh no, did something happen with the twins again? _I groaned in my head.

"If it's something bad, one finger. If it's something _really _bad, two fingers. If it's good, smile." I told her exasperated.

She held up two fingers and I groaned outwardly. "What?"

"Dylan's awake." She said.

Oh, I must've forgot to mention. We locked Dylan in a closet when Fang knocked him out. Whoops.

"Unlock the door and step back quickly." I instructed her. She started toward the closet but then I added, "He won't come after you."

I saw her nod as she left the room. I practically flew up the stairs and started down the long hallway. There were voices coming down the hallway from the room almost at the end.

I walked over there quietly but just as I was about to open the door where the voices were the loudest, I heard Jake scream, "Flyboys!" Shit.

I ran down the hallway and just as I reached the stairs the door opened and my old flock piled out. But were they coming to help beat the flyboys? No.

They were running toward the window and when they reached it, they jumped out and flew away. Frigging jerks.

I flew down the stairs and there was my flock fighting for their lives. But Dylan was helping this time. He was super strong, from what I remember almost two years ago. He beat five flyboys at once.

Then I heard Alison's voice calling me and I looked around. Where was she?

_Max, they got me! _Her voice screamed in my mind. Um, ow.

_Where are you?_

_Outside._

I raced toward the door, dodging punches and kicks and flyboy parts. Who is gonna clean this mess up afterward? Certainly not me.

The door was pretty much open so it didn't take me long to fly out and look around. I saw a flyboy holding Alison and Courtney by their wrists while they dangled in mid-air and I felt a wave of frustration hit me like a knife.

I screamed bloody murder and shot over there in faster than thirty miles per second. No one messes with my babies. Or baby since it's pretty much just Alison.

I saw my old flock fly away and I stopped and stared after them. How could they? I made a split decision that I'll regret later and shouted, "Mia, Nina! The twins are in trouble!" They came out and flew toward us and I gave them a small smile. Then I flew away toward the flock.

They were pretty far but using my super speed, I caught up with them within minutes. They stopped right away when they saw me.

"What the hell?" I screamed at them. "Flyboys are fucking attacking and you don't even help us?"

They stared at me and then very quietly Gazzy spoke in a small voice, "You swore Max."

"Do you think I give a shit?" I screamed. "If I was around Alison, I would've watched my French but since she's miles away right now, I'll swear all I want!"

I stopped then and took a deep breath. Count to ten. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Okay.

"Why did you guys leave? Dylan is still back there, how could you leave him?" I glared at all of them.

"Max, you don't understand." Nudge said. She looked like she was about to cry. "They're after us! They want us back. They-" Iggy cut her off and everyone's eyes went like super wide and we all stared at Nudge.

"You weren't supposed to tell her!" Angel hissed at Nudge.

"She would've found out anyway." Fang muttered.

They were keeping something from me. I made another split decision. I turned around and started going back to my flock. I don't know these people. They would never keep something from me.

"Where are you going?" Iggy asked.

"Back to my family," I turned around and hovered. "I don't know you guys. You.. You're different. _My _flock would never keep something big from me. And since this isn't my flock, I have no business even flying with you guys. So this is goodbye. I can't believe I left Alison in the arms of a flyboy for you guys." I sneered at them and then sped back to my house.

Woah. Where did the flyboys go? There were so many. Did my flock beat them? I flew to the door and peered inside.

I heard voices. Coming from the living room? I followed the voices towards the living room and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was there. With my flock. Dylan included. The twins were looking suspiciously at him and there was a girl about my age, and my hair color sitting next to him.

"What are you _doing _here?" I asked incrediously.

"Hey, Max long time no see." Jeb smiled standing up. "You remember Maya right?"

**A/N: Ooh. Cliffhanger. :o Review for a quicker update. Maybe Saturday the latest. BUT only if I get at least 100 reviews. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Fang's POV**

"Did that just happen?" Nudge asked looking pale, which was very odd since she's you know, dark-skinned.

We nodded and Angel sniffled. "You think we should go back?"

"I think we should, we have to tell Max. I don't think she'll be very catious. She'll think that she's sick and go to Dr. Martinez when she starts changing." Iggy said.

I thought about it, then turned and started flying back. Everyone followed me and didn't ask questions and didn't say anything.

We got there like seven minutes later and we went right in. Our hearing picked up voices and noise from the living room and we walked in to see what was going on. Oh God.

Maya and Max were having a showdown and the whole living room was a mess. Max's flock stood on one side and Jeb was watching, no emotion on his face at all.

"Wat's going on?" I asked and everyone looked over at us. Maya beamed and ran up to me and hugged me.

"Babe, I missed you so much! Where'd you go?" She smiled and let go. I looked at Max and she was absolutely furious. Next thing you know, rain is coming down hard and fast, there's wind going at like 5000mph, and Max was radiating heat.

But why? Because of Maya?

Max's flock seemed to know what to do because the twins went to the kitchen and came back a moment later with a bucket of water. Cold or hot, I don't know.

Jake grabbed it from them and poured it on Max. The heat was gone in two seconds and there was a 'ssss' sound like when you grill chicken. Then, a force field went up. But it was like a long force field that only went around Me, Maya and Max. Like a clear tunnel type of force field. I already knew from experience that you're not supposed to touch force fields, so I didn't move. Maya on the other hand, reached out to touch the force field. But only her fingertips touched it.

"Ow!" She screeched in pain and pulled back.

"Dylan, try to destroy it." Iggy suggested.

Dylan closed his eyes and concentrated but after a moment he opened his eyes and said, "It's too strong. I haven't been practicing so I can't destroy it."

"Why is she doing this?" I shouted as a window burst open and air came traveling in. Everyone ducked except us people in the force field. Things were started to swirl around and it was noisy. Rain started coming in a few seconds later.

"I don't know." Mia shouted her head down.

Then Dylan put up his force field and ran to the window to try and close it. He only had like twenty seconds sice his force fields didnt stay up long. Max must've had practice.

"She's mad!" Courtney said once the windows were closed.

"But why?" I asked.

"Maya." Angel, Courtney and Alison said in unison.

"What about me?" Maya said in shock.

"She doesn't like you and Fang together." Angel responded.

"Yeah, secretly she still isn't over him." Alison added.

My heart leaped at that statement. Before I could say anything, the wind and rain stopped and the force field bubble expanded to form a rounder bubble and it somehow darkened. Like someone painted it black. Max unclenched her hands and blinked.

"What's going on between you two?" She asked strangely calm but through gritted teeth. I would've teased her about her little hissy fit but right now, I was scared of her. Very scared. Maya? Not so much.

"He's my boyfriend!" She said squeezing my hand.

**~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~**

"What happened?" Nudge cried out as everything stopped and the force field that Max, Maya and Fang were in, darkened noticeably. **(Spell check?)**

Everyone outside of the force field couldn't hear anything that was going on inside of the force field.

"We're pretty much deaf and blind cause we can't see or hear them." Iggy muttered.

"Yeah, Max made the field sound-proof and she darkened it so we couldn't see anything inside." Courtney explained.

"What do you think is going on?" Angel asked no one in particular.

"They're arguing." Jake said.

"And I think Maya just said something that ticked Max off." Drake added.

"Like what?" Alison asked him.

"I don't know." Drake shrugged.

**-7 minutes later-**

"How much longer?" Nudge complained. They had all been watching the field intensely, waiting for it to disappear or something.

"Just a little while lon-" Iggy started to say but then the force field disappeared and they all saw Max on top of Maya.

"Max!" Brandon yelled then rushed over and ripped Max off of Maya. Fang was just standing there as if he went through hell. Max struggled against Brandon for a while then passed out in his arms.

"I'll put her to bed upstairs." Brandon said and everyone just stood there as if they didn't know what to do. Brandon went upstairs with Max without another word.

Maya was on the floor, checking for any bruises and Iggy led Fang over to the couch where Fang just slumped there in a daze.

Question was, what the hell happened in those ten minutes inside that force field?

**A/N: Okay. So? Who's dying right now in suspense? Mwa-ha-ha, I'm not telling! Only if I get up to...40 something reviews. :)**

**And about last chapter's A/N, I didn't mean 100 reviews. That was a typo. I meant that I would update on that Saturday if I got like at least 6 reviews. Which I didn't get. Where did everyone go? Mad people used to review and I only got 4. Yeah so that's why I didn't update for like a long time. Serves you guys right.**

**So review? Remember 40 something or I'll update in 2 weeks. If I get at least 39 then I'll update next week. Around 45 and I'll update tomorrow. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Fang's POV**

"What?!" Max hissed. I looked at Maya as if she was crazy. Why in the world would she tell her that?

"Fang. Is. My. Boyfriend." Maya emphasized tauntingly, with a smirk.

"That's not true." Max said shaking her head. I could tell that she was trying to keep calm. I sighed.

"It kind of is true.." I admitted, reluctantly.

Max stayed quiet. I didn't know what was going on in her head but I had feeling that I wasn't going to like it.

**Max's POV**

_"Fang. Is. My. Boyfriend." "It kind of is true.." _

Those words swirled in my head for a few seconds and it took me a minute to process the fact that Fang had actually admitted that _Maya _was his girlfriend.

Is that why they wanted me out? So that Fang could be with Maya? My twin that isn't even legally alive? Was he seriously going to kick me out so that Maya could move in and just.. take my place as Flock Leader? I always thought something was fishy about the way things happened, but I just can't believe it.

And then.. I don't know. Something inside me snapped, and I could feel myself getting really mad. Red filled my vision, and I just started shaking my head. No way. Fang wouldn't do that to me. I could feel myself start to get weak, keeping this force field up was tiring me out. I have to make this quick.

"Aww, is Maxie jealous that Fang picked me over you?" Maya said in this annoying baby voice kind of way. This bitch is so gonna get it.

I charged at her and knocked her over. A few seconds later the force field went down, and I heard gasps but I wasn't focusing on that. I had to kill this useless clone of mine. No way could she have Fang, it's either me or no one.

_**But aren't you with Brandon? Shouldn't you just be happy with him?**_That annoying voice said in my head.

_I am, but still. Fang is _mine_._

I heard someone call my name, and then someone took me off of Maya. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker and then, all I saw was black.

**Fang's POV**

"Dude, you have to tell us. What the hell happened in there?" Iggy said. I saw the rest of the flock coming towards me

I shook my head and sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said. I need to talk to Max.

"She passed out, none of us will get to see her." Angel said.

"Guys, we still need to tell her whats going on with us." Nudge said worriedly.

"Yeah, look. Our skin is starting to turn grey." Gazzy said, showing me his arm. We all gasped. Half of his arm was turning grey, and that was only the beginning.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I just wanted to update this as fast as I could. More chapters on the way. I'd never ditch this story. 10 reviews by Tuesday and I'll update then. If not then Thursday.**

**6/27/13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Alison's POV**

"Courtney come here!" I motioned with my hand. I was still mad at what she did earlier but hey, she's my sister. What am I going to do, kill her? Pft.

"What?" She asked when she got to me. I pointed to Max's old flock, she looked at them. "Uhm, what about them?"

"They're hiding something from us, especially Max." I told her. I didn't know what though, I couldn't read any of their minds.

"So what?"

I facepalmed. "They're staying in our house, we don't know them and they're keeping something from us." I explained the situation to her. God she's so slow.

"Hm. I see what you mean now." She said.

"We gotta do something." I stated, glaring at the 5 birds.

**Brandon's POV**

"There you go Maxie.." I said to myself as I gently laid her on the bed.

_Hopefully when she wakes up, that Max wannabe will be out of here, _I thought grimly. I can't believe she stressed out Max enough to make her pass out.

"Brandon!" Two voices screamed, running up the stairs. Shit, they're gonna disturb Max!

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I exclaimed, rushing out of the room and into the path of the twins. Great. Which one is Ali..?

"You know, you guys should have initialed _necklaces _not rings. It'd be easier to tell you guys apart." I chuckled.

"Right, take that up with Max." Courtney replied. Damn, she needs to chill.

"Anyway, what's up?" I asked them.

"There's something fishy with Max's flock." Ali said.

"Yeah, we kinda figured." I shook my head. We knew something was up the moment we opened the door for them and let them in.

"They're hiding something from us. They especially don't want Max to know." Courtney explained, bug eyed.

"Hm. How about a flock meeting? We need to come up with a plan." I decided. Since Max wasn't awake to make decisions, I would have to.

**Alison's POV**

"Flock meeting in the basement! Everyone has 2 minutes to get down there!" Me and Courtney yelled running downstairs making sure everyone could hear us throughout the whole house. God forbid we wake up Max.

Instantly, things were being dropped, and most of our flock hurried from wherever they were in the house to the basement.

"I'm gonna go get Brandon, you go down though. I'll be there in a bit." Courtney said to me. I nodded and muttered an okay. I didn't really like her telling me what to do.

I walked toward the basement, quietly humming. But as I got nearer, I saw a head of blonde, go down the stairs. I thought Courtney went to go get Brandon upstairs..?

That's when I figured that it had to have been Angel. Was she going down there to spy on us? That weasel! I hate her so much. She just aggravates me.

I sped walked the rest of the way and rushed down the stairs. I smirked when I got down there. My flock was on one side of the room, arms crossed and glaring at Max's old flock.

"What in the world are you guys doing down here?" I asked them, a little harshly. I mean, for one, that clone was done here too, hanging on to Fang.

"You guys called a flock meeting." Iggy said.

"Yeah, a _flock _meeting. Not a _trash _and flock meeting." Brandon stated, surprising me, eyes narrowed on Max's double.

"We didn't know." Nudge said quietly.

"Well now you do, so get out." Courtney said, not even sparing them any mercy.

"You don't have to be so rude!" Gazzy, the little blonde boy, said quietly as well.

"Right now, you guys are not exactly on good terms with us." Mia stated.

"Yeah!" Drake said next.

"First, you come in here, wanting Max back and stuff-" Erica said but then got interrupted by Jake.

"Then Mr. Loverboy attacks Max-" He started saying but then got cut off by Nina.

"Brandon gets hurt while trying to save her! And Fang has to come in all Spiderman and shit to knock him out!-" She was saying but then got cut off as Drake picked up from where she was.

"Then all these flyboys come and you guys left without _helping_ us-" Then Drake got cut off by Mia who glared at them viciously. Dang. If looks could kill..

"Last but not least, you guys bring that Max clone wannabe here and have Max get all worked up and pass out!" She shouted at them.

"You guys just suck." Me and Courtney said in unison.

"You guys better shut up!" Angel shouted, her face red.

"Angel, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut the hell up." Courtney growled. I sneered at Angel.

"You're pathetic, how could Max ever love you?" I said coldly, knowing it would silently kill her.

"How could she ever love any of you?!" Mia scowled.

"Shut up!" Maya said, growing angry.

We all took a menacing step forward. I don't know about them, but they were starting to piss me off.

"You know what guys?" Brandon said to the flock, smiling.

"What?" Drake questioned.

"I think we should teach them a lesson." He suggested, smirking. I looked at Courtney, we smiled deviously. Things were about to go down. Me and her cracked our knuckles and looked around. Our flock was getting ready. Heck, these traitors had no idea what was coming to them.

**A/N: This is about 1000 words. ;o Be lucky. I was going to stop writing several times but then I remembered that my 'comeback' chapter that I posted yesterday wasn't long enough and you guys deserved something longer than that. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

** Phantomcat24601 - Yesh, the twins names were inspired by Pretty Little Liars (I LOVE THAT SHOW! :D) I was going to write a Disclaimer, but then I realized that Sara Shephard doesn't own those names. Although, I guess I should write a disclaimer for the part where Courtney tries to take Ali's place and all. ;o **

** Guest - I'm sorry I ruined Maximum Ride for you :T But then again, how did I do that? Please let me know. ;c **

**Anyway, review please :) Reviewing gets you updates faster. ;)**

**6/28/13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Unknown POV**

"I think we should teach them a lesson." That boy said smirking. They can't hurt Max's flock! I rushed down the stairs to try and stop everything.

"No, don't you dare touch them!" I shouted at Max's new flock.

"Now who the heck are you?!" One of the little blonde girls scowled.

"This is our house, if they don't want to get hurt then they should LEAVE." One of the other girls across the room also said.

"I suggest you leave too if you know what's good for you." Another girl said out loud.

"Look, this is Max's flock and I won't have you guys hurting them." I said calmly. I looked at the flock. Angel's face was bright red. Iggy looked pale. Fang looked ready to fight. Nudge looked upset. Gazzy looked a little scared, and Maya was clinging to Fang's arm. "Come on guys, let's go upstairs and leave them be." I motioned with my hand.

Usually they wouldn't listen to me, but this time, they did as I said, and walked up the stairs quietly.

**Brandon's POV**

"Those assholes got lucky." I muttered.

"Yeah, but they had it coming." Drake said out loud.

"Anyway, why were we called down here?" Mia asked.

"Let's get closer so we can whisper." I said, motioning to Ali and Courtney's beds. Me and Drake pushed them both together to make more space and then we all sat down. Courtney on Nina's lap and Ali on Erica's lap.

"Wait, where's Happy?" I asked, looking around.

"He fell asleep on my bed a little while ago." Erica responded.

"So why are we here?" Mia asked again.

"Oh yeah," I brought my voice down to a whisper. "That flock is hiding something from us."

"That's kind of to be expected." Jake said.

"I know.. but we don't know them and they're staying here for another few hours. Who knows what they're hiding." I reasoned.

"I see what you mean now." Nina murmured.

"What are we gonna do?" Erica asked.

"Well.. you guys are gonna hate this but.. try to befriend them, maybe they'll let something slip." I suggested.

"After what just happened?!" Courtney shrieked.

"They'll never buy it!" Alison said reasonably. "And I don't want to be around Angel. That pest has got another thing coming her way."

"Guys, just try it out." I sighed. They all sighed too, but nodded.

"How are we gonna do this though?" Nina asked. "There is more of us than there is of them."

"Hm. Okay, I got it." I snapped my fingers and jumped off the bed to the twins' whiteboard easel thing. Grabbing a marker, I got to work.

**Angel: Alison and Courtney**

**Nudge: Erica**

**Gazzy: Jake**

**Iggy: Drake**

**Dylan: Nina**

**Maya: Mia**

I stepped back after I wrote everyone's assignments.

"Wait, what about Fang?" Mia asked.

"Don't worry, I got him." I inwardly sneered. I really hated him.

"Wait no, fix the assignments! I don't want Nina near Dylan! You saw what happened with Max." Drake growled.

"Dylan is easy. And we need a girl to crack him." I tried to reason.

"Then put Erica for Dylan!" He argued.

"Erica is around Nudge's age. Besides, remember when Max told us about how much of a motor mouth she is? Erica will have information within an hour."

"That's true." Erica nodded.

"Dude, just for now. Deal with it. If anything happens then Nina can take Fang, and I'll take Dylan. Okay?"

Drake nodded. I sighed in relief.

"Now, any other objections?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Are you sure that you guys are comfortable with your person?" I made sure. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, now. Jake, make us some food." I grinned.

**Fang's POV**

"You know, I really want to hurt those twins." Angel muttered angrily when we walked into the living room.

"They seem very demanding." Nudge added.

"Yeah, thanks for getting us out of there Jeb." Gazzy said.

"No problem." He waved his hand as if shooing something away, then he walked out of the living room. I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong Fangy poo?" Maya asked.

Ugh, everything is wrong. I want Max to forgive me and forget that Brandon loser. I want her to ditch that flock and come back to us. I just don't want to deal with this bullshit anymore. But before I could say anything, I saw Max walking down the stairs, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned.

She came down the stairs and headed over to where me and Maya were sitting on the couch and before I could blink, she plopped down on my lap, cuddled against my chest and fell right back asleep.

I stared at her, remembering all the other times we were in this position. God, I love her.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?!" Maya shrieked.

We all shushed her. "Shut up!" Nudge whisper-shouted.

"Yeah, Max is sleeping!" Iggy said next, quietly.

"I don't care if she's sleeping! She needs to get off of Fang!"

"Maya, bug off!" Gazzy said.

"Ugh, whatever." She said, loudly and stormed upstairs.

I cradled Max, god, I've missed this so much. Her touch was so familiar that I felt myself reach over to brush her hair back from her face subconsciously.

"You know, it almost feels like old times." Angel said. And I looked up and saw that mostly everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Yeah, it does." I smiled at all of them, and then looked down at Max again.

**A/N: So what do you guys think?! ;D Sorry I didn't update yesterday and Friday, I wasn't home. :p**

**Review please :)**

**7/1/13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Fang's POV**

A few minutes later, everyone came upstairs, laughing and running and pushing each other.

"You know, they're gonna get really mad when they see Max on you." Maya said, rather loudly might I add.

"Whatever, we didn't put her there." Iggy said.

"Ask the other flock if they're hungry!" Brandon's voice carried over to the living room.

"Someone's coming, what are we gonna do?" Nudge panicked. I mentally sighed. We were clueless without Max. We barely survived out there without her, and even now, inside a somewhat safe home, we still didn't know what to do.

Erica came in, laughing so hard that she doubled over for a few seconds, then stood up, wiping her eyes. When she opened them, to address us, she glared, immediately seeing Max in my lap.

"Brandon, we have another problem." She called out. What a snitch. I shook my head, I swear if he touches me, I'll rip him in half.

"What's wrong?" He said coming in, a hint of some laughter still in his voice. That lasted about a few seconds, then he turned his head towards us and saw Max. Well this should be interesting.

"What are you doing with Max?!" He shouted automatically.

"She came down the stairs and plopped her tush on Fang's lap." Maya crossed her arms.

"Yeah right. Like she would do that." Erica crossed her arms right back.

Brandon narrowed his eyes, then in one quick move, Max was in his arms. I looked down, she wasn't there.

"Problem solved, I'm putting her back to bed." Brandon said coldly to no one in particular.

**Brandon's POV**

Walking up the stairs, I couldn't help silently fuming. Those ungrateful mongrates, as Max liked to say, had her. Max did sleepwalk, from time to time so I couldn't be completely mad because that's probably what happened, but still. They had her. When are they gonna give up? Max wasn't going with them, and we weren't going anywhere.

I walked into me and Max's room, and set her down gently on the bed. I put some blanket on her, then started walking toward the door, but something latched onto my hand before I could go. I looked back to see that it was Max.

"Fang, stay a while. I have to talk to you." She said, sleepily. Not opening her eyes.

She thought I was Fang.. That kinda broke my heart a little. But I silently moved toward the bed, and got in. Laying down next to her. She moved on top of me so that her head and her hand were on my chest and her leg was entwined with mine. She would have done this if I were Fang? My heart broke more.

"You know, I'm with my Brandon." She started.

THEN WHY ARE YOU CUDDLING WITH HIM- WELL ME PRETENDING TO BE HIM?! I wanted to shout at her.

"But I think I still love you.. and I know you love me too. That's why I think I should break up with him and leave my flock. Maybe it's time for me to come back." She finished sleepily.

I froze. What?!

**A/N: I know, I'm evil. ;) Muahahahahahahahahaha. :D **

**Review please. :) Maybe I'll update tomorrow, or maybe even later. c;**

**7/21/13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Brandon's POV**

She was thinking about leaving us? _Why _in the _world _would she go back to _them_? She even said that she never would. Why is she suddenly gonna go back to them?

I got angry, Max couldn't leave us. I wasn't trying to be possessive but I mean, if she was gonna leave us, she was _not _gonna go with them. Maybe one of them talked to Max and she thought about it and she decided to be with them again. No wait, she was never alone with any of them. Maybe Angel got in her head and- _Angel!_

Quickly, I disentangled myself from Max and ran downstairs. Angel was on the couch, talking with her flock members. I was gonna be mad at myself after this, but let's just say I wasn't thinking clearly. I stormed up to her and screamed, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

My flock heard me immediately and came into the living room, looking worried. My face was probably red as hell and I was breathing heavily. When I got mad, I got furious, and right now, I had just about _enough _of these people.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fang asked angrily, getting up. Angel looked at me confused, I could tell that she was a little frightened.

"This little bi-" I stopped myself, she was only 9, I couldn't call her that. "Your flock member mind controlled Max!" I shouted at him.

"What? No I didn't!" She defended herself. I shook my head, of course the brat was a liar.

"You guys have done nothing but cause bad shit to happen to us. We were perfectly fine until you guys came so why don't you go back to wherever the hell you guys came from!" I shouted. I was so sick of them being here. Why couldn't they just _go away!_

Fang glared at me and I glared right back. Until I heard a light _psst _coming from the stairs. I looked up just as Fang did. There on the stairs was Max. She waved at me to come up, so I did but I was still hurt at what she said.

"We need to talk." She whispered. I didn't want to talk about what she said, but maybe I heard wrong. I nodded reluctantly, and we walked back to our room. Wait- is it our room? I mean, apparently it's Fang's and her room now, she wants him.

We sat down on the bed, in silence for a few minutes and just when I was about to say something, Max did the unexpected. She tackled me off of the bed, and next thing I know, she was kissing me. Yes, you read that right. She tackled me onto the floor, and then started kissing me.

I pulled her away, and just stared. Why was she kissing me? I thought she wanted Fang, she was just talking about leaving us for them. The last thing she should be doing is kissing me. Max blushed and looked down after a few moments of me staring at her. I could feel myself start to get a little angry at her.

"What is going on with you?" I asked her, hurt evident in my voice. She was confusing the shiz out of me and if we were supposed to be talking about this, then I guess I would have to start the conversation.

"I was messing with you." She started. "Trust me and believe me on this, I was well aware that it was you who put me to bed, I don't know how or where I went when I sleepwalked or whatever I did, but I know that it was you and I was feeling devious so I pulled you back and called you Fang and all that other shit just to mess with you. But I do _not _nor do I _ever _want to go back to those ungrateful mongrates. They don't deserve anything from me. They're staying for the night, and they'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon. I promise." She finished and afterwards, she kissed my nose. I smiled at her.

"Really?" I asked, feeling my smile turn into a grin.

"Yes, really. I love _you_ Brandon, what me and Fang had or were going to have ended the moment they tried to kick me out of my own house. I mean like seriously, where the hell was I gonna go?" She scoffed. I laughed, she always asked that question whenever she talked about what happened that night.

I pulled her closer to me and brought my lips to hers. I knew that Max was, well _is_, my first love. I fell in love with her.. well, pretty much the first time I saw her. I might have been one of the last people to enter the house, but in a way, despite that she was a little distant at first, she was the one who welcomed me in and made me feel like part of the family. Although she was very closed off, and on some nights, I would hear her crying in her room.

One night, she was having a nightmare and I woke her up. I remember that night so clearly.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Max! Wake up!" I shook her. She was shaking and rocking back and forth, her whole face was sweaty and she was breathing heavily, I shook her again. "Max!" Then she sprung up, almost bashing my head with hers. I pulled back fast enough though. She looked around, panting heavily. _

_"Brandon?" She looked at me curiously. I looked down sheepishly. _

_"Hey Max.. you were having a nightmare so I came in here to check up on you." I blushed._

_"Oh good, you're not a creeper." She laughed. "I thought you were in here watching me sleep." She stuck out her tongue._

_"You're rightfully wrong." I chuckled, and then there was some awkward silence. "I should go back to bed." I suggested and started toward the door._

_"No wait!" Max whispered after me. She looked down embarrassed. "Can you stay here with me the rest of the night?" She asked shyly. _

_I smiled. "Sure, anything for you Maxie Poo." I chuckled, knowing that she didn't like that nickname. She shook her head but didn't say anything. I made my way back towards the bed, and got in next to Max. And let me tell you right now, it wasn't weird or awkward. Laying down next to Max felt so right and so.. _natural. _I guess she thought so too because in a few minutes, she was back asleep with her legs entwined with mine, my arm around her waist and her body pressed up against mine. _

_In the morning, I woke up before her and went back to my own bed. I was kind of afraid that she would wake up, not remember last night and yell at me or something to get out of her room. So I just fled the crime scene, so to speak. During breakfast, it wasn't awkward between Max and I but things weren't the same, they were better. _

_That night was the best night of my life, although I never did find out what her nightmare was about._

**_*End Flashback*_**

**A/N: Maybe I should stop here.. :) Hm, well actually because you guys are amazing and got me to 100 reviews.. I'll keep going. :)**

"Max!" Erica rushed into the room. We broke apart and got up off the floor quickly.

"What's wrong?" Max asked right away.

"There's a woman here, she says she's your mother." Erica informed her. Max never talked about her parents, we weren't even sure if she knew her parents. None of us in this house did. I looked at her, confused.

Max let out a squeal and rushed down the stairs screaming mom. Is this a joke? Me and Erica walked downstairs together.

**Max's POV**

"Mom!" I screamed happily running through the house, looking for her. I found her in the living room, crowded around the flock.

"Oh wow, you guys sure have grown. Look at you Iggy, I'm so happy you can see." My mom, Valencia, said smiling kindly at him. She addressed the rest of the flock, well my old flock. "Where's my daughter though? I have missed her so much."

"Mom! I'm over here!" I laughed. She stopped what she was saying and rushed over to me.

"Max! Ohmygosh, I'm so happy to see you and the flock, looks like you have some friends over." She pointed across the room and I turned to see Brandon and Erica enter the room and go over to the rest of my flock near the windows.

I shook my head, mom was lost. "Mom, we haven't talked in so long and we haven't seen each other in so long. Let's catch up." I smiled nervously. I didn't wanna have to pretend to like the old flock and everything so I might as well explain everything right now.

**20 minutes later..**

"What?!" My mom stood up, shocked out of her mind. She turned to the old flock. "How could you guys do that to Max? She gave you guys everything." She was upset and disappointed. We had all sat down on the couches, my old flock stayed where they were. Brandon sat next to me, feeling all tense. I had asked him what was wrong but he had said that he would ask about it later. I think it has something to do with my mom.

I forgot to tell my flock about my parents. We didn't talk about them and well, I didn't want them to feel left out because they didn't know who their parents were.

"Max, can you please tell your flock to go upstairs, I need to have a serious discussion with Dylan, Maya, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel." She said, looking at them disappointedly.

"Yeah, of course mom." I smiled and waved my hand towards the stairs, then me and them went upstairs to the game room. Me, Nina and Mia raced there while everyone just took their time.

**A/N: 500 words longer than the place I was gonna stop at. You're welcome, this chapter is..1,753 words. :D Thanks for all of the reviews, they mean alot. Honestly. :)**

**Review please! c:**

**7/23/13**


End file.
